There are many trash cans in use that are especially designed for certain and many different purposes. Trash cans are used in bath rooms, laboratories, office settings, work shops etc. In each of these locations other items are required as a backup for the undertaking in progress. For example, an office setting needs a supply of printing paper during the task in progress. A bath room always needs a second roll of bathroom tissues and a workshop always certain needs implements to support the work in progress. These extra items are stored in close-by boxes or simply clutter the working environment.